Sama, Namun Berbeda
by Lucifionne
Summary: Suara ini sama. Wajah ini juga sama. Tapi tetap saja, kalian berbeda—kau bukan Sasuke yang aku cinta./"Aku yakin dia menyayangimu, mencintaimu seperti apa yang kurasakan di sini, hanya saja ... dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengakuinya padamu. Dia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk hal seperti ini!"/Road to Ninja-verse —SasuSaku—oneshot/


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I take no provit from the real owner.

Cover isn't mine.

Rate: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Setting: Parallel World/Road to Ninja-verse

xXXx

**Sama, Namun Berbeda**

_Suara ini sama. Wajah ini juga sama. Tapi tetap saja, kalian berbeda—kau bukan Sasuke yang aku cinta._

By: Lucifionne

xXXx

* * *

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Sakura saat ini hanyalah menatap tak percaya pada sesosok lelaki di seberang sana. Dia, makhluk setampan dewa dan penuh pesona itu ... apakah dia nyata? Apakah ini semua hanya sebatas halusinasinya? Apakah saat ini dirinya tengah bermimpi bertemu kembali dengan makhluk sempurna yang sangat dicintainya itu?

Apakah, setelah sekian lamanya waktu yang berlalu, akhirnya Sakura bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke?

Sakura masih menatap tak percaya. _Emerald_-nya masih melebar, bibirnya juga masih tak terkatup rapat. Lelaki itu ... Sasuke, dia tampak tersenyum di seberang sana—di antara gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya. Gadis-gadis yang jelas lebih beruntung dari dirinya. Karena mereka bisa menikmati langsung senyuman Sasuke, Sentuhan Sasuke, pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak begitu bahagia saat ini. Lebih bahagia dari apa yang pernah Sakura lihat.  
Ah, tidak. Kapan Sakura pernah melihat lelaki tampan itu bisa bergerak lepas tanpa beban di hidupnya? Kapan ia bisa melihat lelaki itu tersenyum, tertawa—bahkan mengucapkan satu godaan maut yang mampu membuat para gadis mabuk melayang?

Rasa sesak mulai menjalar di dada Sakura—meremas kuat paru-parunya hingga terasa sulit bernapas. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya serasa diiris silet tajam, sakit tak tertahankan.

Sakura mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Ia menarik napas, lalu melepaskannya pelan. Kemudian melangkah mendekati sosok _Sasuke_ yang tengah bersenang-senang di depan sana.

"Sasuke-_kun_...," panggil Sakura pelan. Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti bisikan halus tak bertenaga. Kakinya terasa bergetar tatkala lelaki yang ia panggil _'Sasuke-kun'_ itu menoleh.

"Hei, akhirnya kau datang menemuiku juga," ucap sosok tersebut diiringi seringai menggodanya. Ia tampak menjauh sebentar dari gerombolan gadis-gadis. "Jadi ... apa jawabanmu, eh?" tanya makhluk tampan ini sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Aku harap kau mau menerimaku, Sakura." Jemari Si Lelaki bahkan bermain di ujung dagu Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. Sasuke tidak suka kontak fisik dengannya. Meski dulu dia tak menolak jika dirinya mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuh pemuda Uchiha ini, namun tetap saja Sasuke bukan orang pertama yang bertindak duluan. Tapi ini ..., "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya, kemudian ia tenggelamkan di saku celananya. "Jangan pura-pura lupa, Sakura, sebelum kau berangkat misi ke Kiri, aku memberimu tawaran untuk menjadi kekasihku," ucap Si Lelaki dengan menunjukkan wajah bangganya. Kalung dengan buah lambang Uchiha yang melingkar di lehernya tampak berkilauan terkena sinar rembulan. "Jadi bagaimana, apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?"

Sakura terdiam. Bibirnya terasa kaku. Kalimat ini ... sudah sejak lama ia memimpikan kalimat ini bisa benar-benar ia dengar dari bibir Sasuke. Alangkah bahagianya Sakura jika semua itu bisa benar-benar terjadi.

Tapi mengapa kali ini semuanya terasa salah? Mengapa senyum bahagia tak bisa muncul di bibir tipis Sakura?

"Aku ...," susah payah Sakura mengumpulkan lagi suaranya, "aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!" segera Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di di pelukan Sasuke. Merasakan betapa nyatanya sosok lelaki yang telah lama tak bersua dengannya ini. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke," bisik Sakura pelan. Wajahnya bersandar di dada Sasuke, hangatnya begitu terasa. Benar-benar seperti nyata. Perlahan dipejamkan matanya, membiarkan tangan Sasuke bergerak merengkuh pinggangnya, menikmati jemari Sasuke bermain di helaian rambut merah mudanya.

"Tidak kusangka kalau ternyata kau sampai seperti ini terhadapku," ucap Sasuke, "padahal selama ini kau terlihat dingin padaku. Senyum saja tidak mau."

Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang diucapkan lelaki _bertubuh Sasuke_ ini. Itu dirinya yang lain, _Sakura_ yang mungkin tak mencintai Sasuke. _Sakura_ yang mungkin tak menyimpan setitik perasaan pun untuk makhluk bernama Sasuke. Ah, alangkah inginnya Sakura bisa menjadi sosok gadis itu. Tak mencintai Sasuke, yang berarti tak memiliki luka hati yang harus ia pendam di hati.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Jadi bagaimana denganku!" teriak gadis berambut coklat tua di belakangnya.

"Iya! Aku juga bagaimana? Bukankah besok kau sudah janji akan berkencan denganku!" sambung gadis yang lain.

Perlahan Sakura merasakan pelukan Sasuke mengendur.

_Tidak ... jangan lepaskan pelukanmu, kumohon ..._

"Maaf ... tapi sekarang aku sudah punya kekasih. Jadi kita tidak bisa bersenang-senang lagi," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap gadis-gadis tersebut dengan wajah sedihnya yang dibuat-buat. "Mungkin nanti, di lain waktu," tambahnya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah para gadis.

"HUAAHHH, SASUKE-_KUN_ JAHAATTT!" para gadis mulai menjerit histeris. Tak terima karena pangeran tampan mereka kini telah jadi milik seseorang.

"Aku harap hubungan kalian akan segera berakhir!" seru salah seorang gadis di antara mereka.

"Iya benar!" gadis lainnya juga ikut-ikutan. "Semoga hubungan kalian tidak akan bertahan lama!"

Sakura tersenyum pahit. _'Doa macam apa itu?'_ batinnya menggerutu. Tapi hal semacam itu memang sudah jadi resiko untuknya. Bersedia menjadi pendamping Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal banyak sekali memiliki penggemar perempuan, mengharuskan Sakura untuk menyiapkan mental tebal untuk menghadapi segala ancaman. Termasuk yang tadi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, semuanya terasa janggal. Sasuke yang ia kenal tak pernah bersikap manis pada gadis mana pun. Bahkan pada dirinya yang adalah teman satu tim saja tidak pernah. Lelaki itu begitu dingin dan lebih memilih untuk diam daripada harus banyak bicara.

Lalu ... siapa lelaki ini?

Siapa _Sasuke_ ini?

Apakah ini benar _Sasuke_-nya?

.

.

xXXx

.

.

Sakura melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan berwarna biru tua. Sasuke yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk dirinya, sekarang tengah menutup kembali pintu tersebut, sepertinya tak menyadari raut murung di wajah Sakura. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa perasaan gadis berambut merah muda itu tak sebahagia seperti apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

"Mau kuambilkan minum?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. "Air putih saja."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali."

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke. Jangankan untuk berkunjung, bisa melangkah beriringan saat pulang bersama Sasuke saja rasanya susah kalau cuma ingin berdua. Dada Sakura kembali menerik ... peristiwa itu sudah lama sekali rasanya. Saat itu dirinya berusia dua belas tahun, dan sekarang sudah lima belas. Telah tiga tahun berlalu sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha ... meninggalkan tim tujuh ... meninggalkan dirinya.

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengusap satu titik air yang hampir terjatuh di sudut matanya. Ia harus kuat, ia tak boleh lagi jadi gadis cengeng yang bisanya cuma menangis.

"_Hiks_...," tapi satu rintihan hatinya malah meluncur keluar. Mengapa setiap kali ia mengingat Sasuke semuanya langsung terasa sakit? Mengapa ia harus menangis di kala ia tengah memikirkan lelaki tersebut?

"Aku dataaang~" Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali tersadar. Membuatnya ingat lagi, bahwa sosok yang dirindukannya itu sedang berada di dekatnya saat ini. Bisa ia sentuh. Bisa ia jamah. Bisa ia tatap sepuasnya. Tanpa takut bayangan itu akan menghilang dan lenyap dalam satu kedipan mata. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih ke tangan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan; menjelaskan tanpa kata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Lalu tangan kecilnya meraih segelas air yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Sakura meneguk perlahan air di gelas tersebut. Setelah meneguk kira-kira seperempat cairan tanpa rasa dan aroma tersebut, Sakura segera meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau tampak sedih, hn?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai menyadari gelagat Sakura. "Kau sakit?" perlahan tangannya mengusap pelan pelipis Sakura, lalu menepikan poni panjang Si Gadis. Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Oh ... ini pasti gara-gara ucapan para gadis tadi yang menginginkan kita segera berpisah?" lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit bingung dengan sikap gadisnya ini. Harusnya, bagi remaja yang baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih itu saling merasa bahagia, bukannya sedih begini.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Apa ... ini soal orang tuamu?" Sakura langsung menatap lurus mata _onyx_ Sasuke. "Kau masih belum bisa merelakan mereka ya?" jantung Sakura berdegup kencang mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke. Mengapa jadi makin tidak jelas begini? "Kau masih tidak bisa menerima kalau mereka ... gugur di pertempuran melawan desa Suna sebulan yang lalu?" raut tidak enak muncul di wajah Sasuke.

Sakura malah menatap Sasuke keheranan. Apa yang baru saja diucapkan lelaki ini? Pertempuran melawan Suna? Kedua orang tuanya saja bukanlah seorang ninja. Mereka hanya penduduk desa biasa! Mana mungkin ikut berperang. Dan juga ... desa Suna? Bukankah Konoha dan Suna saling beraliansi? Tidak mungkin Konoha berperang melawan Suna. Gaara terlalu menyayangi Naruto untuk tega menyerang desa ini. Semua yang diucapkan Sasuke benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

Sakura termenung sesaat. Semuanya serba tidak normal. Semuanya penuh kejanggalan...

Tapi semuanya menjadi jelas untuk Sakura. Bahwa semua ini tidaklah nyata. Dunia ini tak sama. Dunia ini bukan tempat dimana harusnya ia berada. Dan lelaki di depannya, bukan lelaki yang ia kenal. Ia bukanlah Sasuke-_kun_-nya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Hanya kelelahan saja," kilah Sakura. Senyum tipis ia sunggingkan di bibirnya, agar lelaki itu percaya pada ucapannya.

"Syukurlah," ujar Sasuke dengan nada lega. "Kupikir kau kenapa." Bungsu Uchiha ini lalu menarik pelan tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Merangkulnya erat, memastikan bahwa gadisnya ini bisa mendapat rasa aman dan nyaman di dalam lingkaran tangannya. "Jika ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku," gumam Sasuke di antara helaian rambut merah muda Sakura. "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Sakura."

Kalimat Sasuke begitu manis, namun mengiris—menyakitkan karena semua itu hanyalah imitasi belaka. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menahan agar air matanya tak tumpah ke luar—sayangnya gagal.

"Hei ... mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap baik-baik wajah Sakura, menatap erat mata hijau muda tersebut yang kini dibanjiri cairan bening nan hangat. "Sakura?"

"_Hiks_ ... Sasuke, aku ... jangan pergi lagi...," Sakura mulai terisak dan tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi. "Kumohon, _hiks_."

Sasuke yang kebingungan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membingkai wajah oval dengan kedua tangannya. "Sakura ... aku tidak akan pergi ke mana pun. Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Sakura berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Perlahan ia mendekati tubuh Sasuke, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada tegap tersebut. Kali ini, ia membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh manisnya ilusi.

.

.

Kali ini, ia ingin merasa bahagia meski cuma sementara.

.

.

xXXx

.

.

Di sini, di dunia paralel yang semuanya serba terbalik, Sakura merasa semakin sendiri. Ia merasa menjalani hari yang seharusnya bukan untuk dirinya. Ini bukan hidupnya, ini bukan desanya, ini bukan dunianya.

Dunia ini memang memberinya satu kebahagiaan, yaitu Sasuke. Lelaki itu berada di dekatnya, lelaki itu tersenyum untuknya, lelaki itu ... **miliknya**. Namun semua berubah menjadi luka saat Sakura kembali sadar bahwa semua ini kebahagiaan palsu dan fana. Sasuke yang di sini menginginkannya, membalas perasaannya—yang berarti Sasuke asli _tidak_ menginginkannya, sama sekali tak mengacuhkan perasaannya. Ingat bahwa di dunia ini segalanya serba terbalik?

Sakura memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati hembusan angin pagi di tepi danau. Sejuk menyelimuti tubuh dan batinnya. Sampai kapan ia mau berpura-pura seperti ini? Berpura-pura menikmati hidup yang tak sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya. Sampai kapan ia harus membodohi dirinya sendiri? Terus-terusan menutup mata, seolah ia tak tahu bahwa semuanya ini hanya bayang semu semata.

"Kau sedang apa?" suara berat lelaki dari belakang sedikit mengejutkan Sakura. Belum sempat ia menoleh, sosok lelaki yang memanggilnya tadi telah melilitkan tangannya di daerah perut Sakura.

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Hn, baru saja," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Aku sudah hapal kebiasaanmu, tiap pagi sehabis membuat sarapan untuk kita, kau pasti ke sini, kan?" tebak Sasuke. Lilitan tangannya di pinggang Sakura semakin mengerat seiring hawa dingin yang makin menyeruak. Rasa hangat yang dibagi Sasuke benar-benar membuat hati Sakura terasa meleleh—namun juga menyayat.

Kapan ... kapan Sasuke yang sebenarnya bisa melakukan hal ini padanya?

Jika semua hal manis ini terjadi di sini, apa itu artinya_ tak akan_ terjadi di dunia nyata?

Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. "Sasuke, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," ucap Sakura pelan. Ia memutar tubuhnya, agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan sosok memesona tersebut. Mereka saling berpandangan serius. Sakura berusaha menguatkan hatinya, menatap mata hitam yang selalu membuatnya lemah, menatap wajah serupa yang selalu tampan seperti biasanya.

"Sakura, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang tampaknya mulai sebal dengan sikap Sakura akhir-akhir ini: makin murung dan sering melamun—bahkan tak jarang Sasuke menemukan bekas sembab si mata gadisnya ini. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu? Apa kau tak bahagia bersamaku?" alis Sasuke bertaut, kedua tangannya mencengkram pelan bahu Sakura. "Sakura, apa kau ... sudah bosan denganku?"wajah Sasuke begitu serius dan tampak cemas.

Sakura terkikik lemah—ada luka dibalik suaranya, "Apa bisa aku berhenti mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura balik bertanya, mata hijaunya mulai berkaca-kaca, "apa aku pernah berhenti memikirkanmu meski cuma sedetik?" perlahan kristal bening di matanya mulai mencair, "apa aku ... apa aku sanggup membunuh cintaku untukmu yang telah kurawat bertahun-tahun lamanya, eh, Sasuke-kun?" lelehan bening mulai mengalir pelan di pipinya. Sakura tak berniat menyekanya, terlalu terpaku pada emosi dan lelaki di depannya. "Sasuke ... apa aku pernah terlintas di pikiranmu, walau cuma sekali?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia sibuk menatap baik-baik luapan emosi gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Emosi yang ia yakini telah dipendamnya sejak lama—telah terbendung dalam waktu yang tak singkat di hatinya. Membuat gadis ini menderita, meski dia coba untuk tetap kuat melawan. "Sakura ... aku mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu." Sasuke tersenyum begitu manis dan tulus. Rasanya, Sakura tak pernah melihat pemandangan indah ini. Senyum yang begitu mematikan, menghanyutkan—tapi juga menyakitkan.

Sasuke memperpendek jarak wajah mereka. Semakin dekat dan rapat. Tapi sayang, di kala bibirnya nyaris mengenai bibir Sang Gadis, Sakura malah memalingkan wajahnya. Isyarat bagi Sasuke untuk tak melanjutkan aksinya. Ia lalu menelan rasa kecewanya.

"Maaf," bisik Sakura sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya ... aku tak bisa melakukannya denganmu."

"Kenapa?" suara Sasuke terdengar dingin, "kaubilang ... kaumencintaiku. Tapi kenapa—"

"Aku hanya mencintai satu orang, yaitu Sasuke. Hanya dia, tak ada siapa pun lagi."

"Dan aku ini Sasuke, Sakura. Jangan mempersulit dirimu." Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura agar bisa lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Temperatur semakin rendah, bibir_ pink_ Sakura sedikit bergetar karena dingin dan juga karena menangis. "Sakura ... aku mencintaimu. Dan kaumencintaiku. Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan." Sasuke menatap gadisnya serius.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk. "Wajah ini ... sama—" tangan tirusnya menyentuh pelan kulit muka Sasuke, "—suara ini juga sama—" tangan itu lalu berjalan ke bibir dan berhenti di tenggorokan Sasuke, "—tapi tetap saja ... kalian berbeda. Kau bukan Sasuke yang aku cinta." Tangan itu berhenti-tepat di dada Sasuke, tempat dimana jantungnya terpasang dan berdetak kencang-tempat dimana hidup Sasuke berpusat.

Dan lagi-lagi, air mata Sakura mulai mengalir. Kali ini dengan volume yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Sakura—"

"Dunia ini begitu salah! Dunia ini menyakitkan! Semuanya serba kebalikan dan memuakkan!" jerit Sakura seraya jatuh terduduk di atas tanah berumput hijau. "Aku, _hiks_, benci dunia ini, _hiks_." Sakura menutup dua matanya dengan tangannya, berusaha menghentikan cucuran air hangat yang makin menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke tak tinggal diam, ia segera menarik gadis yang tengah menangis ini ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura, jangan takut."

"Maka dari itu ... kaumencintaiku," Sakura menengadah, mengunci baik-baik tatapan _onyx_ Sasuke, "yang artinya Sasuke di dunia nyata sama sekali tak mencintaiku—dia mungkin membenciku. Dia mungkin tak pernah menganggapku ada!" rasa nyeri bertubi-tubi datang menyerang dada Sakura. "Aku hanya pengganggu di hidupnya. Aku bukanlah apa-apa di hidupnya."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu apa maksud Sakura. Ia mengerti mengenai dua dunia yang berbeda—Sakura sempat menceritakannya meski singkat. Ia paham maksud gadis tersebut, ada dunia lain, dunia dimana harusnya gadis itu kembali, dimana ada Sasuke lain yang dia nanti. "Sakura ... dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku mungkin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke yang kaumaksud itu, tapi ketahuilah: kami adalah satu orang yang sama tapi berbeda dimensi." Sasuke mengusap pelan pipi Sakura dengan jemarinya. "Aku yakin, siapa pun Sasuke yang kaucintai itu, tak ada alasan baginya untuk mengabaikan perasaanmu. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak perasaanmu," ucap Sasuke lembut. "Aku yakin dia menyayangimu, mencintaimu seperti apa yang kurasakan di sini," ujar Sasuke serius, tatapannya begitu dalam dan melemahkan, "hanya saja ... dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengakuinya padamu. Dia hanya terlalu bodoh mengenai hal seperti ini," kedua tangan Sasuke kembali meremas pelan bahu Sakura, "Dia hanya takut untuk memiliki seseorang, untuk menyayangi seseorang. Karena ia takut untuk merasakan lagi pedihnya kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi." Suara Sasuke terdengar tegas namun pelan. "Dia hanya tak ingin lagi kehilanganmu. Ia juga takut untuk menyakitimu, Sakura ..."

Tak ada satu kata pun yang sanggup diucapkan Sakura. Saat ini ia merasa seperti makhluk terlemah di dunia. Ia tak punya tenaga. Ia seolah kehilangan kekuatan super yang ia miliki.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Sakura belum mau menoleh pada Sang Pemilik suara. Ia tak mau jika terus-terusan dipermainkan dengan rupa yang sama itu—malah membuatnya makin sesak dan ingin menangis. "Sakura," Sasuke mengulangi.

"Maaf telah mengecewakanmu, Sasuke." Sakura mengusap jejak basah di wajahnya. Kemudian dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke, ia bangun dari duduknya. "Maaf telah membuat semuanya kacau seperti ini." Sakura membersihkan celana yang dikenakannya dari butiran tanah coklat dan lembaran rumput yang menempel di sana. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih merapikan rambut merah jambunya yang acak-acakan. "Sasuke," panggilnya pelan. Sasuke segera memfokuskan pandangannya pada mata Sakura. "Maaf ... aku tidak bisa jadi kekasih yang baik untukmu ...," gumam Sakura pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh arti, seolah mengerti pedih hati yang diderita gadis manis ini. "Tidak apa," ucap Sasuke-masih dengan senyum manis di bibirnya, "saat-saat bersamamu terasa menyenangkan." Lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini lalu memeluk Sakura seerat mungkin. Memanjakan penciumannya menghirup wangi rambut cerah tersebut di puncak kepala Sakura. "Kau adalah kekasih terbaik yang pernah kumiliki," ungkap Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa menahan lengkungan senyum di bibirnya. "Karena dari ratusan gadis yang selalu menggodaku ... tidak pernah ada yang resmi kujadikan kekasih," Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya; membawa hidungnya melekat di dahi Sakura. "Kau adalah kekasih pertamaku."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Hihihi, setelah ini, semoga kau bisa menemukan kekasih yang lebih baik."

Sasuke mengangguk seraya melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan terus mencoba membuat Sakura yang pendiam dan menyeramkan itu jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan. Tekadnya begitu bulat, terlihat dari ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Ya, teruslah berusaha membuatnya jatuh hati padamu. Aku yakin, dia pasti juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untukmu." Setelah itu, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi bibir danau.

Sasuke juga melangkah, menyusul Sakura dari belakang. "Kau tenang saja, Sakura, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya! Mana mungkin dia bisa menolakku yang sangat tampan ini! Hahaha!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, _'Dasar, sifat playboy-nya kambuh!'_

"Dan, Sakura—" Sasuke meraih pelan tangan Sakura. Mau tak mau ia harus menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sasuke, "—berjanjilah untuk tidak menyerah seperti yang kulakukan. Berjanjilah untuk terus menjaga cintamu pada Sasuke ... dia membutuhkannya, sangat."

Mata Sakura kembali memanas, tapi bibirnya tersenyum. Dadanya terasa memekik karena kesakitan, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena kenyataannya ia memang mencintai Sasuke lebih dari apapun. "Aku janji."

_Karena aku mencintainya. Dan hingga kini, tak kutemukan alasan 'tuk berhenti._

* * *

**-finish-**

hurt/comfort-nya kerasa ga? :o

kalo bukan fluff, jujur aku kurang pede. hehehe

fic ini sebenernya mau aku publish tepat di hari ultah-ku. tapi sepertinya ga memungkinkan soalnya bukan hari libur, gabisa keluar rumah. hihihi

Oh ya, fic SasuSaku banyak yg lolos sampe tahap polling IFA loh! :D sudahkah kamu memberikan suaramu untuk fic2 keren tersebut? XD

Soal fic ini, ada missing scene sih, dimana Sakura nyeritain ke Sasuke soal dunia nyatanya. Sengaja ga aku tulisin karena ga begitu...penting kayaknya. hehehe trus juga ntar ficnya malah kepanjangan -_-

Terakhir, makasih udah mau nyempetin waktu buat baca fic ini. :D

Kalau bersedia, sila beri komentarmu di kolom review.

Terima Kasih banyak ^_^

Salam hangat, Lucifionne.**  
**


End file.
